


Snow Bound

by GoldTitaniumMaiden



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumMaiden/pseuds/GoldTitaniumMaiden
Summary: On the final day of a 5-day ski vacation, Bruce and Damian get caught in a giant avalanche. When a blizzard begins blowing in stopping all rescue efforts Bruce has to keep himself and his son alive through the harsh conditions.Meanwhile Dick, Jason, and Tim contemplate going out after their father and brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have too many ideas in my head and I can't just finish one story first. LOL Ideas that won't leave me alone are like my Achilles heel. 
> 
> I promise I'm still focused on my mains story 'Little Bird' this is just me letting the plots bunnies get the best of me. Still, I hope any of you readers enjoy this story. Maybe if you like it enough I might do some more stories with this same natural disaster themes.

“I can’t believe we’re going to the alps. I feel like a real rich kid.” Jason grinned. 

“You are a rich kid.” Tim rolls his eyes. 

“Technically.” Damian added. “He’s more of a mooch.”

“Did you just say mooch?” Dick laughed. 

“My statement stands, Grayson. I’m the only blood heir.” He huffed. His brothers all ignored him far to use to Damian by now to be offended by his words. Jason just roughly ruffled the boys hair and is smacked away followed by a mini bat glare. 

Bruce is sitting behind his four children trying to ignore how bad an idea this is. Alfred had convinced, read demanded, that he needed a break and he and the boys should take a trip. Dick had been the one to suggest skiing. Bruce had taken him the second year they’d lived together and it held only fond memories for the first Robin. 

Jason had been pretty excited. He’d never had the chance to snowboard before and it sounded right up his alley. Tim had acquiesced. Damian was not thrilled; he hated the cold, but he’d been outvoted. 

“It’ll be fun.” Dick told him the night before, running his hand through Damian's hair. “Family vacations are a good thing.” Damian pulled the blanket over his head. “It’ll be quality time with Bruce.” He tried. His brother pushed off the blanket. 

“No it won’t. You, Jason, and Tim will be present and it’s obvious father enjoys your company far more than mine.” he said the last bit quietly. Dick was horrified. 

“Hey, come on, that’s not true.” 

“I’m not stupid.” 

“You trust me right?” 

“More than most.” 

“Then trust me when I tell you that your dad really loves you. I’m sorry he’s shit at showing it.”

Damian didn’t answer turning his back to Dick, letting his brother know that the conversation had finished. The eldest boy let his fingers run through the boy's dark hair one last time before he leaves. 

He meets Bruce’s eyes in the private jet over his brothers heads. He motions to them with his eyes and Bruce either doesn’t get it or just doesn’t want to. Most likely the later. Why did he have to be so emotionally inept? He pulled his arm from behind Damian and moves over to the man. 

“This is supposed to be a _family_ vacation.” 

“It is.” 

“You are part of this family.” 

Bruce looks over his tablet at Dick. “I’m aware.” 

“You sure?” 

“Dick.” 

“Come on. You’re not Batman here, you’re a father…” Dick calmed himself before this talk developed into an argument that’s the last thing they needed. “Just, try. Okay?” 

“We haven’t even arrived and you’re already scolding me.” 

“Apparently you bring out the best in me.” Dick snapped. 

“I don’t want to start an argument, it’s best if I don’t take sides.” Bruce shrugged. Dick wanted to hit him. 

“Forget it. Just Jason, Tim, and I; we get that you care but Damian’s having a hard time. Talk to him during this vacation.” 

Bruce frowned. He glanced over at his youngest who was trying to tackle Tim while Jason laughs holding the littlest robin by the back of his sweater. “Did he say something?” 

“As much as he ever does.” Dick answered “My point is, he shouldn’t have had to.”

Bruce grunts. He knows Dick is right and its like a stab to the heart to know his youngest is still so insecure. He’d never had to do so much for Dick or Tim or even Jason. But Damian was different, he was a lot younger and he’d been through so much, too much. He hated Talia more and more each time he had to reassure his child that he was wanted and loved and that it was okay to be scared or sad. 

It didn’t help that Bruce was shit at all of that anyway. He didn’t sing praises hardly at all and he said 'I love you' even less. 

Dick takes the noise and contemplation in Bruce’s eyes as understanding and goes to reclaim his seat beside the others pulling Damian off Tim and taking the chance to hug him. 

“Stop that.” the boy in his arms squirms but Dick just holds on tighter until Damian gives up. He pretends he doesn’t feel his little brother snuggling closer. 

…

“I’m the king of the world!” Jason crowed. 

“That’s the Titanic.” Tim corrected him “And you’re not even at the summit.” He reminded Jason. 

“Oh shut up.” He glared. 

“You haven’t even started yet, what if you suck?” Dick grinned.

“Is that a challenge Dickface?” 

“Oh it definitely is now.” Tim sighed watching them rush off toward the slopes. Tim turned to look back at Bruce and Damian. He hid a smile. Damian looked like a tiny blue marshmallow all bundled up in his winter gear as he stuck by his father’s side. 

It was the first time Tim had ever seen the little Demon brat look nervous. 

Bruce watched Jason and Dick rush off knowing it would be useless to tell them to be careful. At least he knew he could count on his eldest to watch out for Jason. He nodded to Tim. “You coming with us?” He asked gesturing to the smaller slopes meant for beginners.

Tim nodded looking relieved. His parents had taken many vacations to the Alps but they’d never taken him with them and he knew next to nothing about skiing or snowboarding for that matter. It didn’t help that Tim wasn’t really the outdoorsy type. 

Damian huffed “I don’t need these baby slopes father, I’m more than capable of joining Grayson and Todd.” 

Bruce closed his eyes and prayed for patience. “That may be, but your brothers are already out of sight, so you're stuck with Tim and I until they come back.” 

“...Not my brothers.” Damian grumbled. 

“Damian.” 

“Fine.” 

Bruce helped Damian and Tim with their skis and let them get the feel of the boards on their feet. He remembered his own father doing the same thing for himself. Damian moved shakily on his scooching forward slowly. 

Bruce had to stop himself from smiling. The little boy looked like a newborn deer and he’d never seen his son so concentrated on something; his tongue peeking out between his lips without his knowledge. It was cute. 

Tim was much the same. He looked like he regretted agreeing with his brothers on vacation destinations. Bruce was well aware that Tim had originally wanted to go somewhere tropical and had only changed his mind to avoid agreeing with Damian. He wondered sometimes why all his children had to be so disagreeable. _They get it from you_ his inner voice sounded suspiciously like Alfred. 

“I would like to attempt actually skiing now.” Damian said looking toward the bunny slope. 

“Last one there is a rotten egg.” Tim called back

“Tt. That expression makes no sense.” But despite his words Damian had sped up his movements obviously taking the challenge very seriously. Bruce hung back watching, amused. It was nice to see them acting like the children they still were, especially Damian. His child was far too serious.

“Alright, stop it you two.” Bruce finally interrupted when they’d gotten to the rope tow. They all grabbed on and it slowly pulled them up the little slope. Damian tsked under his breath feeling a little humiliated by the term ‘Bunny Slope.’ 

Bruce showed them how to start off guiding them on maneuvering down the hill. 

“I feel stupid.” Damian said as he copied his father's exaggerated movements. 

“You look stupid.” Tim shot back. The boy barely had time to laugh before he was falling over onto his butt. Damian laughed. 

“Who looks stupid now Drake!?”

“Still you.” Tim replied as he rubbed his butt trying to stand. 

“Enough. Tim when you stand keep your ski’s horizontal. It will stop you from sliding.” Bruce told him. “Damian you’re doing good.” The boy beamed. “Keep going, we’ll catch up.” The smile was gone as quickly as it came and he looked between Bruce and Tim before nodding and continuing to slide gracefully down the slope. 

Bruce had the sinking feeling that he’d said something wrong as he helped Tim back up to his feet. He wished he could read Damian as well as Dick could. Tim fell again at the bottom of the hill and glared at his own feet. 

“I hate skiing.” He groaned. 

“I think I rather enjoy it.” Damian contradicted. 

“You’re improving really quickly.” Bruce complimented. The sourness from earlier seemed to leave the boys face and he looked very proud of himself. 

“Does that mean we can try bigger hills?” 

“We can’t just abandon your brother; besides more practice won’t hurt anything.” 

“Tt.” 

Bruce hoped Dick and Jason would be back soon. 

…

“How was it?” Dick asked Damian once they were all warmed up inside the resort. He handed his little brother a cup of cocoa complete with what looked like half a bag of mini marshmallows. The little boy gave him a look. “Come on, you can’t ski without having hot chocolate afterwards." 

“I don’t think that’s a real requirement, and you went snowboarding.” He sipped the sugary drink despite that. 

“Same difference. You didn’t answer my question.”

“Did you have fun with Todd?” 

Dick allowed the change of subject for the time being but his eyes clearly said they weren’t done. “I did. He actually managed to not be an ass for most of the day. Sorry I didn’t hang back with you.” 

“I’m not upset with you.” Damian reassured him. 

“But you are upset.” 

“Tim is a terrible skier.” 

“I heard. I thought that would make you happy.” 

“I never doubted that I’d be better than him.” Damian sipped his hot chocolate.

“That’s not nice, but I don’t think that’s the point you’re getting at.” Dick pushed Damian to admit what was really bothering him slowly knowing if he tried to rush him that his brother would just as soon shut down. 

“Father had to help him all day; while I practiced... by myself.” He mumbled the last bit but Dick was close enough to hear him anyway. There it was. Damian pushed his half finished cup into Dick’s hand. “It’s too sweet, I don’t like it. Tell father I’m going to take a shower.” He left his older brother by the fire with two cups of hot chocolate. 

…

“Where’s the Demon brat?”

“Showering.” Dick answered. 

“Tell him to hurry I’m starving.” Jason had stayed out for a few more runs on his own while Bruce checked in all their gear. Tim and Bruce both trudged in afterwards. Tim looked miserable. 

“Where are we eating?” 

“Les Delices Toq-- something something. It’s french.” 

“Makes sense considering we’re in France.”

“Shut up Dickface. It’s the best ‘vegetarian’ restaurant.” He added finger quotes around the word vegetarian. “The old man is playing favorites.” 

“There’s more than just vegetarian options Jason.” Bruce sighed. 

“Yes but you made a point to say best vegetarian.” 

“I think it's a great idea.” Dick smiled at Bruce knowing the other must have noticed Damian’s mood and was trying to make it better. Baby steps in the right direction.  


“Of course you do. You play favorites too. What about Tim and I, we don’t get a vote.” 

“Your vote got us here.” Bruce reminded him. Jason looked like he wanted to argue but the door opened into the foyer of their room and Damian glanced around at all of them a towel over his head as he dried his hair off. 

“What is going on?” 

“We’re getting ready to go eat.” Dick smiled. 

“Oh.” 

“Bruce chose a really nice vegetarian place.” Dick added. 

“Sounds nice.” He perked up glancing up at his father. Bruce took the towel from his youngest and helped the boy finish drying his hair. 

“To you.” Jason scoffed. 

“It’ll be fine Jay. Come on let’s not argue on our first night here. We have to survive 3 more days in this suite together.” Dick reminds them all. 

“Fine.” 

“I don’t know if I can survive 3 more days on that mountain.” Tim groaned. “I can safely say I hate skiing.” 

“Maybe you should try snowboarding tomorrow?”

“Why not. It can’t be as bad as skiing… hopefully.” 

…

Apparently it could be. For the next two days Tim spent his time failing miserably at both Skiing and Snowboarding. Jason had spent the last day with Bruce snowboarding down from the peak of the mountain while Dick stayed with Tim and Damian. 

Damian was doing great at his skiing but he was tired of the bunny slopes. 

“What if I just leave you both here and go down the other slopes on my own.” He suggested growing bored of laughing at Tim’s failures. 

“You’re not going alone. You’re still a novice.” 

“I am not.” 

“Damian.”

“Go with him Dick, I’ll stay here.” 

“No one is staying alone.” Dick urged. “Tomorrow you and Bruce can go skiing on the bigger slopes.” 

“Fine.” Damian kicked at the snow looking defeated. Dick feels more than a little stressed out. Thankfully Jason and Bruce come back after only half a day and they both take Damian out to the bigger slopes leaving Tim and Dick to walk around the resort and enjoy warm cocoa. 

…

They all decided to spend their second to last day finding something Tim would enjoy more. Bruce felt bad seeing his third son feeling miserable on the slopes. 

Dick took as many pictures as he possibly could. Jason and Tim on a Toboggan. Damian playing with sled dogs. A selfie of himself and a pretty red headed french woman. He’d even gotten her number. Bruce eating a snow cone, his mouth stained blue from the raspberry syrup.

It was a good day. 

…

Damian insisted they go back out to the slopes on the last day. He’d been begging his father to allow him to accompany him to the peak of the mountain since he’d gone with Jason on their second day. 

“Father I insist-” Or begging in Damian speak which was basically just the boy making demands. 

“Don’t you want to ski together with your brothers.”

“No.” Damian glared. His father had spent time with all of his siblings but with him and now that they had the chance he was denying him to spend his time with his other children. What was so horrendous about Damian that his own father was reluctant to spend time with him. 

Dick checked his watch. “Come on Bruce, there’s time for one more run, take Damian. We’ll be fine here.” His oldest is all but physically pushing him toward Damian reminding him of the discussion he had with the man on the plane ride. 

“Alright. Come on Damian.” 

“Yes!”

“Can I-” Jason tries to follow but Dick grabs his brother and waves the two of them off toward the ski lift. 

“Come on let’s go get some cocoa.”

“You and your frickin' hot chocolate.”

“It’s good.”

“Are you sure you even get any actual hot cocoa or is you're cup just all marshmallow?” 

Dick just sticks out his tongue at his brother bouncing away from them teasingly.

…

“You sure about this?” Bruce asked his youngest seeing him look a bit nervous the higher the lift takes them.

“Yes. I’m not a child and I’m not afraid.” 

Bruce wished Damian could be more honest with his emotions. He knows if he puts a stop to this however he risks hurting his son’s feelings and that is something he doesn’t want. 

“You’re a natural. It took Dick a lot longer before he was ready for the summit.” 

“Really?” Damian perks up. Bruce nods. “Of course I would not accept any less from myself.” They made it to the summit before Bruce can speak and he has no choice but to leave it for now as they dismount off the chair lift. 

It’s not technically the summit of the mountain but its the highest point on the resort that they can ski down. 

Damian is positively eager to start. They are the only ones up at the top. 

“Can we start?”

“Stick close to me, got it.” 

“Yes father.” The boy drawls looking impatient as ever. 

“Alright let’s go.” 

They’d barely started downward when they both feel a rumble beneath their feet. It sounds like an earthquake. Bruce knew immediately what it was. 

“Damian.” He grabs his son knows they don’t have a lot of time. Thankfully they are close to the tree line. He grabs his son. 

“Hold on as tight as you can.” He commands. Damian's eyes are wide looking past Bruce at the wall of snow rapidly coming closer. His father pulls his attention back to him. “Look at me. If you can’t hold on I want you to stay at the top. Kick you're feet, pretend like you're swimming if you have too.” 

Damian nods unable to do much of anything else. Bruce has one arm locked over Damian trying to shield his son as best he can. 

The snow hits them. It's a torrent of snow thick and powerful unlike anything Damian had ever been up against. He feels his father get pulled away from him and he tries to keep above it all but the wave of snow has him head over heels. He loses track of which way is up and in his struggle his head smacks hard against a tree. 

The pain is the last thing he’s aware of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! This fanfic probably won't be too incredibly long. I haven't decided yet but there will be more angst before it is through. 
> 
> Also I've never been anywhere near an avalanche so all the information I'm getting is from google and youtube. So I apologize if anything is inaccurate.

“How much longer?” Tim groaned wanting to be back at the resort resting his aching bones in the hot tub. Dick was nursing his 3rd hot chocolate, the other 2 empty cups sitting by his elbow. Jason had gotten up to walk around a few minutes before. 

“Maybe they're having fun. Don’t worry the last bus leaves to the resort in 30 minutes they have to be back by then Bruce knows that and he’s never late.”

“I’m not worried I’m tired and bored and why do we have to wait here? Bruce and Damian are the last people who need an escort.” 

“Because I’m the oldest and I say so.” 

Tim stuck out his tongue at Dick who looked like he was about to do the same thing back when his teasing expression faltered. Tim turned around to see what had caught his brothers attention. The TV behind them that had been broadcasting some weird French cooking show had switched to a news channel. Dick stood up eyes intent on the TV. 

Tim was only aware of one word. Avalanche. 

“Dick!” Jason is running toward them. “There’s an avalanche-”

“Bruce and Damian?” Dick asked breathlessly. 

“I checked all the lifts. I think they were still out there.” 

Tim looks between the two of them. “Hey, it’s okay right, these resorts have all sorts of fail safes put in place. They have rescue teams for this.” 

Dick is already walking and the other two follow behind him to get some answers about their family members. 

…

Bruce came to thankfully above the snow. His body is half buried but his first thought is of his son. 

“Damian!” He calls out trying to twist as much as possible to look for a sign of him in the snow. At first he sees nothing and the panic sets in. He knows that if Damian is buried he needs to find him and dig him out as quickly as possible or his son would die of suffocation under the packed snow. 

He uses his hands to get the snow around himself off and he is suddenly aware of a piercing pain running through his leg when he tries to pull it free. He grits his teeth and ignores the pain yanking his legs free of the snow and scrambling to stand up to look for Damian. 

He almost falls the first time he puts pressure on his leg, had he been anyone but Batman he would have faltered as it was he just soldiered on. Once he was on his feet he was able to look around and see blue. That blessed bright blue of Damian’s coat. 

He makes it to the piece of clothing and is devastated to see it’s the sleeve of Damian’s coat with his little gloved hand laying against the white snow. 

Bruce isn’t sure how long his son had been under the snow but he knows he needs to get him out. He ignores his own pain and begins to dig. His hands burn with the effort the packed snow is like concrete. Still he digs, uncovering more and more of Damian’s little form, until he’s finally able to pull him from the snow. 

“Damian.” He tilted his son’s head back. His son wasn’t breathing. He starts CPR pushing on the 10-year-old's chest is harder than it should be. He knows he has to be rough but it hurts just the same when he knows he’s probably breaking a few ribs in the process. “Breathe. Come on Damian. Breathe.” 

The boy chokes and Bruce breathes a sigh of relief when he gasps choking on snow and spitting slush and water out. Bruce wipes it off his chin. 

“Careful. Don’t move too much.” 

Damian groans. “Father” he whispers. 

“I need you to tell me what hurts. Does anything hurt?” 

Damian’s brow furrows and his eyelids felt heavy. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes until he could feel Bruce’s hand on his cheek and he had to open them again to look at his father. The man had pulled his glove off trying to feel for any deeper injuries. 

“Cold.” He can’t stop shivering but other than the severe chills he doesn’t feel any pain . He attempts to sit up and Bruce helps him making sure the boy takes it slow. He stops halfway up and grimaces his hand coming up to lay on his chest. “Ribs.” 

“I’m sorry. You weren’t breathing.” 

Damian nods he doesn’t need any more explanation than that. 

Bruce was relieved with every movement from Damian. He is becoming more and more awake with each passing moment. Its then that they both notice the snowflakes falling between them. It started as small flakes but within minutes it starts to turn into flurries. 

“We need to get out of here.” Bruce told him seeing the incoming clouds and knowing the storm is only going to get worse. 

“I can walk. I’ve had worse.” He says confidently. Bruce nods and Damian pulls himself to his feet. His body is still shaking from the cold but he ignores it. 

It takes him a moment to realize that his father is not fairing nearly as well. 

“You’re hurt.” 

“I’m fine.” Damian did not respond but he didn’t have to it was obvious that Bruce was lying. 

“Come on we have to move.” Bruce is good at ignoring his own pain but his son is hesitant. He ignores his father’s glare and used his own body to help hold Bruce up and make it easier on his obviously injured leg. 

He knows that they have no supplies and the blizzard is picking up making it hard to see. 

“We should stay.” Damian tells Bruce. “Trying to navigate in this weather is a bad idea.” 

Bruce knows his son is right. They make it a few feet so that they are at least under the cover of the few still standing trees. Damian takes the time to assess his father’s injury. “It’s broken in two spots.” 

Bruce just grunts and grabs Damian pulling him into his side and wrapping his arms around the still shivering boy. He knows his son is freezing. He wasn’t used to the colder climates and being buried under the snow had probably sapped a lot of his body heat. 

“I’m fine father.” Damian murmurs but he can’t help but snuggle closer. 

The blizzard was only getting stronger and stronger. It was impossible to see anything in the flurries but Bruce keeps trying to look for any sign of rescue. The wind was frigid against their bare skin. 

…

“What do you mean? You can’t just stop looking you’re search and rescue! It’s right there in the fucking name!” Jason glares down the poor woman they were talking to. Dick feels a bit bad but at the same time he’s with Jay on this one. 

The rescue team had gotten half way up the avalanche and gotten one of the other skiers lower on the slopes to safety but by the time they’d gotten higher up the blizzard had become to strong. 

They couldn’t see and weren’t willing to risk the rescue. 

“I’m sorry. We can’t authorize a suicide mission.” 

“That’s bullshit. There’s a 10 year old boy up there, he could be dying!” 

She looked frightened “I really am sorry.” She repeated “They’ll try again tomorrow if the storm lets up.” 

“If?” Jason throws his hands up in the air and heads back to Dick and Tim. “They’re useless.” 

“It’s normal procedure Jason.” Tim said softly. 

“So what, we’re just supposed to wait and hope these people get off their asses and find them?” 

“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying-- look you can’t be mad at them for trying to make sure this doesn’t escalate into a worse situation.” 

“I’m this close to punching you replacement.”

“I only meant that they weren’t going to risk their lives. I didn’t say anything about us.” Tim continued speaking already contemplating a plan of action. 

“Now you’re speaking my language. Thank god.” Jason looked over at Dick. “You’ve been unusually quiet.” 

“I’m just ready to go find our family.” He said. Maybe he should have been the voice of reason to stop them from possibly getting themselves into trouble. But a deeper part of him was screaming to find Bruce and Damian. His little brother was tiny even for a 10- year- old; he’d freeze in a blizzard like that one. _If he was even still alive_ A nasty voice sounded in the back of his mind. 

There had been an avalanche. Damian and Bruce could have been buried in the snow. If that was the case they’d be dead already. It had been hours and the sun was setting. 

No he couldn’t allow himself to think like that. They had to be alive. Bruce was indestructible, he survived everything and a little bit of snow was not enough to take down the Batman. 

…

Bruce knows that saying put was their best chance of survival but with the snow coming in heavier and heavier flurries around them he also knows that has changed. He’s faced with a difficult decision. 

He's aware that it’s risky to move in this blizzard they could get lost on the unfamiliar mountain. But it might be more dangerous at this point to stay put. The sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping. The minimal shelter the tree provided was not enough to keep them safe from the elements. 

Even if he manages to make it through the night; there was no way Damian would be able to do the same. They needed to find better shelter. 

“Come on we have to go.” 

“Go where?” 

“We need to find better cover from the storm. You’re freezing.” 

Damian looked insulted. “I’ll be fine. I’m not that cold and I’ve survived in worse conditions.” 

“I don’t need you to be proud right now Damian I need you to do what I say. I won’t tolerate disobedience.” Bruce snapped. He shouldn’t have lost his temper but he was worried about his youngest and he didn’t have the strength to argue with him. They were wasting what precious daylight they had left. 

Damian instantly straightened. Any emotion anger or fear was wiped away leaving him a blank slate. He was like a little soldier and it pained Bruce that he had to make him behave this way. He was just as bad as Ra’s in that moment. 

But if it saved Damian’s life it was worth it. He’d find a way to fix things with the boy when they were both safe. 

It was excruciating to walk on his leg but he didn’t have much choice. Damian strayed away from him only once and returned quickly with a thick branch the right height for Bruce to use as a crutch. It was splintered on one end where it had been ripped off a tree during the avalanche. 

“Thank you.” He nodded to Damian. “Stick close to me now.” 

It seemed as though they had been walking for hours but he knew it couldn’t have been that long as they still had some light from the last rays of the sun peeking over the horizon. 

“Father, a cave.” Damian points into the snow. Bruce can’t see what his son does but he trusts his judgement and they change direction. By the time they reach the cavern sun has set and darkness is beginning to close in. 

Bruce knows that the French Alps have a plethora of caves around; he’d been to one with Dick the first time they’d vacationed here. Dick had made fun of him the entire time. It was a nice memory to hold onto while they eased their way into the small opening, it was just wide enough for Bruce to not have to duck too much and deep enough to keep them safe from the wind and snow. 

He tried to sit down gracefully but ended up falling onto the rocky floor hard unable to bite back a groan when he jostled his broken leg. He gestured Damian over to him and pulled the boy into his lap as best he could without hurting himself. 

“You did really good.” He said as he tugged his sons hat down more snugly over his ears. “I’m sorry I yelled.” 

“It’s alright. I was being-- obstinate.”

“It runs in the family.” Bruce told him tucking Damian’s head under his chin and rubbing a hand over his arms hoping the friction would help with the biting cold. “When I thought of spending time together with you this was not what I had in mind.” He grumbled.

“You wanted to spend time with me?” Damian couldn’t help but pipe up. Bruce’s arms tightened around him. 

“I always want to spend time with you.”

“Oh.” 

“Fair enough.” Bruce couldn’t say anything against Damian's lack of conviction to his statement. “I’m busy a lot. But all you ever have to do is ask.” He continued. “We could find an activity for just the two of us.” Damian didn’t respond right away and Bruce wondered if his son was even listening. He couldn’t see his face as it was pressed into his chest. 

“Promise?” Bruce had to strain to hear the muffled response. 

“Cross my heart.” 

…

“We get halfway up as far as we can and make camp.” Tim told them. “Then as soon as day breaks we keep going.” He had a map in his hands and Jason had provided three packs full of supplies. Thank god for Bruce’s credit card. 

It was almost too easy for the bat boys to steal a few snowmobiles. 

Tim regarded his two older brothers before they set out. “If it gets too dangerous we turn back. No questions. We won’t do Bruce or Damian any good if we get ourselves hurt.” 

“I’m assuming you get to decide what’s to dangerous?” Jason lifted an eyebrow looking unconvinced. 

“You’re too hot headed and Dick is too emotional.” 

“Hey!” Dick protested. 

“You are. I know you’d risk yourself to find Bruce and the rest of us if it meant saving Damian.” 

“I would not.” Dick interrupted suddenly angry at what Tim was insinuating. 

“Yes you would. We all have that one person. It’s not a bad thing Dick it’s just Damian is like a son to you. I know it, Jason knows. Hell I bet Bruce knows it too.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Jason shrugs. “We need to get moving, no time for arguing right Dickie?” 

Dick still looked upset but Jason’s words rang true. They didn’t have time to fight amongst themselves. “Fine.” He said sourly. 

The three snowmobiles headed up the mountain and into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chapter this time around but I'll have more soon. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the reviews I'm glad you are enjoying this story!!!

Damian wasn’t sleeping. He was so very tired but the cold wouldn’t let him rest. He’d close his eyes but all he could do was shiver until his limbs ached. He sat up squirming until he was out from within his father’s grasp. 

He was instantly much colder now that he wasn’t pressed to his father’s chest. He looked over Bruce with a critical eye. His father was sleeping but he was sweating instead of shivering. That wasn’t a good sign. Damian had been through survival training; he knew that fever was a sign of infection. 

The culprit had to be his broken leg. Damian had felt it and determined it was broken in two places but Bruce hadn’t let him examine it thoroughly. If he was suffering from infection that meant the bone must have cut through the skin and introduced foreign contaminants into his system.

Damian needed to splint his break and get the bone back into place. Then he needed to bandage the wound until they could get to a proper doctor. First he needed to splint the break. He needed to venture outside and find two sturdy pieces of wood. It was cold outside and the snow was still falling. Damian had to dig his way out of the cave because the snow had gotten so deep. 

His fingers were frigid and bright red. They hurt so much by the time he managed to get out of the cave. Everything on the mountain was buried beneath the snow and Damian knew he would have to dig to find any sticks for support. He crouched in the snow and dug his hands deep feeling for anything he could use. He tried multiple times to find what he was looking for until he was able to procure two decent branches. He had to break off a few outcropping twigs and each one hurt his already sensitive hands. He made his way back to the cave and knows they still need strips of fabric to secure the branches into place. 

Damian looks at his father knowing he should be awake by now but he sleeps still and his fever seems to have gotten worse. The worry made Damian want to get this done that much more. He needed fabric. 

The most difficult task for Damian was getting his jacket off. The zipper kept slipping out of his grip and he couldn’t feel anything with his fingers. He struggled until he was able to pull off the poofy blue thing and lucky he always carried a knife on his person. One could never know when a blade would come in handy. 

He fumbled with his shoelaces in order to get into his boot and pull the blade from within. He finally finally after all of that was able to get the jack torn into large strips. He let himself rest feeling far more exhausted from the task than he normally should have been. 

“Father! Father, wake up.” Bruce was shaken from his sleep to the sound of his youngest and was immediately on guard. He’s never heard Damian sound desperate before. The first thing he’s aware of is the cold and that’s when it all comes back to him, the ski trip and the avalanche. 

Bruce moves to sit up and is immediately hit with an intense pain. He barely manages to hold in a cry instead grunting deeply. 

“Father careful, your leg is broken.” Damian reminds him his hands settled on Bruce’s arms to steady him. Bruce nods. He looks over at his youngest and is surprised to see him without his jacket on shivering. His hands on Bruce’s arm are bright red. He opens his mouth to question him but Damian is already moving and talking. 

“Now that you are awake we need to get a splint on your leg.” he said already moving down beside his father’s injured leg. “This will hurt but You must straighten it.” 

“Wait. Damian, Where’s your jacket?”

“I have used it to create material to tie your brace.” His son looked really proud of himself but all Bruce can feel is horror.

“Why would you do that. Do you know what you’ve done!” 

“I’m helping you!” Damian looked shocked at being yelled at and retaliated in kind. “A thank you would be nice.” He huffed. 

“I’m not going to thank you when you’ve done something so stupid.” Damian clenched his fists in anger. 

“Well I’m sorry for caring. I’ll remember next time not to.” He shot back “It’s too late now anyway I’ve already done it so you might as well let me splint your leg.” 

Bruce is trying to calm his temper but it is raging. He knows deep down that Damian was only trying to help him but his son doesn’t realize how much danger he’s just put himself in. His son could freeze to death without his jacket. His little boy is already shivering.

He’s pulled out of his anger by a straight shot of pain. Damian is lifting the pant up his leg to reach the break. He doesn’t have to go far before he reaches the break. The bone is poking out of the skin. He has no water to clean the wound. All he can do is reset the bone as best he can. Then he positioned the branches on either side and tied it in place making sure its padded and tight. 

Bruce grits his teeth through the worst of it but the splint is expertly tied and the pain subsides a great deal. “Thank you Damian.” He says at last. He still thinks it was stupid but he can’t stay mad at Damian when he knew he was trying to help him. 

Damian doesn’t look at him and he’s stopped shivering which scares Bruce more than the constant shakes. He unbuttons and unzips his own jacket pulling it off and settling it over Damian. The boy turns his head sharply ready to argue. 

“I let you splint my leg, now you have to wear my jacket. You’re smaller than me, you need to keep warm.” 

Damian bristles angrily despite knowing his father is right. Bruce bundles his son up and pulls him into his chest. He pulls one of damians hands into his own and is shocked at how terribly cold it is. He rubs Damian’s hands with his own to warm them up and it strikes him then just how small his little boy was. He never acted like the ten year old he really was and as bad as it was Bruce often overlooked just how small he was and now looking at his little hands encased in his big ones it was that much more apparent. 

“How’s the weather outside?”

“It’s snowing so hard I can hardly see.” Damian admits.

Bruce doesn’t respond already knowing that no one is coming to rescue them. They are on their own for the time being. They have no food or water. 

He needs to make a choice. They can’t stay there for too much longer or he and Damian would die from dehydration or cold. He knew they could last one more day before he had to decide for sure that they would move. 

…

Dick, Jason, and Tim had made it halfway up the mountain before they had to camp down and wait until daybreak. It was just too hard to see in the dark with the snow combined. 

They all huddled together in the middle of the tent. 

“You don’t really think I’d let any of you get hurt to save Damian, do you?” Dick breaks the silence unable to sleep out of worry despite his exhaustion from the climb. 

“Dick. I know you wouldn’t do it intentionally but if a choice had to be made-” Tim started to say. 

“I’d find another way!” Dick objected

“Alright we get it you’re friggin’ saint Theresa Dick. Jeezus shut up and sleep.” Jason grumbled. 

“I’m just saying.” 

“Sleep.” Jason reached over Tim and hit Dick who rolled his eyes but did finally let his eyes close. He woke up early freezing his ass off. It was a familiar feeling. Booty shorts in Gotham’s winter was really not his best costume choice.

Jason was already up eating a granola bar. He passed one to Dick and then proceeded to shake awake Tim who was huddled between the two of them looking smaller than he was. Dick wondered if it was a good idea to bring Tim. 

Sure he was super smart, but he was thin and prone to freezing plus his missing spleen could cause problems. Everything he hadn’t thought of the day before came rushing in at once and he was suddenly uncertain. 

“Can it Dick. We came this far, we need to keep going.”

“It’s still snowing outside.” Dick said in reply “maybe we should wait it out.” 

“If we’re waiting for the snow to stop we might as well head back to the resort and wait on search and rescue.” Jason cut in. “The whole reason we are doing this is because we can’t afford to wait! It could be days. We stick to the plan.” 

“I agree with Jason. If you want to go back Dick you know the way.” Tim added. 

Dick still felt uncertain but he wasn’t about to leave Tim and Jason on their own. He couldn’t. So they packed up their bags and continued on. Even through the snow Dick could see the bright orange flags they’d placed on their way up. A clear path back to the resort. For now, their plan was working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!!! Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!! XD


End file.
